In the Shadow
by GilbirdAttack
Summary: How did this happen? Barely a week ago everything was so normal. Now 'normal' is fighting and struggling to survive.


**Unfortunately I don't own Hetalia and I never will. **

**By the way, sorry if it sucks, and I added a little… rule..? I dunno. But it's like; all the countries usually use their country's name. But if you're close to somebody (ex. America and Canada) then you can use their real name. Just thought I'd tell you that ^J^**

**One more thing… This story switches between multiple countries' POV (point of view). 'Kyte' is an imaginary country (If you want an image, the character bio is on my profile). So sorry for the OC, but I wanted another country that I can kind of sort of relate to...**

* * *

Prologue: Curiosity and Russian Pancakes

_Kyte's POV_

I yawned exhaustingly. _Just a few more announcements, _I thought to myself. I looked around the room trying to sense the mood. Mostly tired.

America was up next, but everyone guessed that he would just rant on about a superhero project again. Once he got up there he smiled proudly ready to announce. But he didn't announce he called Tony, his alien friend, up front. Tony dragged a huge gate looking thing on wheels up front with him.

"This is the super-duper-ultra-mega-awesome-fantastic-gate-to-another-world! Or as I like to call it; SDUMAFGTAW, or Sdum for short." I rolled my eyes as he gestured toward a big steel gate with wires and cords wrapped around it messily.

"Ve… What does the… Sdu… m… do?" Italy asked cocking his head to the side.

"Good question! Well, according to Tony it's a gate to another world!" I perked up a bit. _Another world? Is there such thing? _Many whispers and murmurs spread across the room. Germany 'ahem'ed and got everybody to quiet down.

"America… If you open a gate in between two worlds won't people from the other side be able to come here?" England inquired. America thought about it for a few moments then nodded proudly.

More whispers, murmers, and 'ahem's broke out while Germany rubbed his forehead knowing that only trouble would come if he allowed this to happen, but he was curious so he asked, "Does it vork?" Then again, curiosity killed the cat.

"Heck yeah! I can show you, too!" Before Germany or any of the other nations could stop him, America turned on the machine.

More and more people were talking; some were even trying to find some sort of shield in case the machine blew up. But it didn't blow up, in fact, it did quite the opposite. A small orb of light started to appear in the gate. It grew bigger and bigger by the second until it hit the top of the gate.

I shielded my eyes as a bright flash of light shone. After the light faded away everybody looked back at the machine. It was torn apart! Actually, that's quite an understatement. It was obliterated completely. But that wasn't the surprising part. In its place was a _huge _amount of people standing there looking confused.

Actually, it was the whole world standing right in front of us. They were all there, even Sealand! Except… Every one of them was wearing black. All black, nothing else. Everybody, even the duplicates were shocked and speechless. Most of the nations were staring at their counterpart awkwardly.

My eyes were searching everywhere for my counterpart. Suddenly I ended up staring straight into a pair of bright yellow eyes. The only other person I've ever seen with the same shade of eye color as me was my reflection… Now I've found myself staring at what seems like a huge mirror!

Except… Everybody there was much colder and terrifying… they were more… _dark_.

Germany was the first one to say anything. "It… Vorked…"

America's jaw was still open widely until he noticed that almost everybody was staring at him. He quickly shut his mouth and said, "Of course it worked! Um… I guess… What now, Germany?"

Germany sighed and walked up to his own duplicate. The Germany twin, or Dark Germany, stared back at Germany. "So…" Germany said.

"Vhy and hov did you manage to bring us all here? And vhere are ve?" Dark Germany asked, cutting straight to the point. I almost winced at how much they shared in common. If Dark Germany changed his clothing then he could easily replace Germany. That was the scary part.

Germany seemed shocked about the resemblance as well. But he quickly regained his calm and said, "It vas an accident zat ve brought you here." He gave a quick glare to America who shuddered. "Our America's _friend _made a portal, vhich is now broken, that happened to bring you here. You are on _our _Universe's Earth."

"And how vill ve get back? Vhere vill ve stay?" Dark Germany asked, still suspicious.

Germany started thinking about it until he realized; the answer was simple. "Ve vill make a few small groups of countries zat are close together, location vise, and have zeir counterparts stay vith zem for a little vhile. Tomorrov ve vill regroup and find a vay to get you back. Vell, America vill."

The dark countries gave each other knowing glances and then nodded.

_America's POV_

_Really! Out of all the people… Okay, so Germany made the groups based off of our countries' locations. I get paired with my awesome brother, that girl that's always quiet, and that Russian commie. REALLY! Yah' I know it's kind of my fault that we're in this situation, but Germany did ask if it worked…_

"Alfred… Hey, are you dead..? Do something… blink…! ALFRED!" I jumped up in surprise and came face to face with Mattie.

"Oh. Hey Mattie!"

"Don't 'Hey Mattie!' me! For a second I thought you were sleeping with your eyes open! So now that I know your awake, get up and get in the house. We already dragged your luggage into the house."

"Gee, thanks! You're such an awesome bro!" I smiled and got out of the car. Half way to the door he suddenly stopped and chuckled.

"Dude, you m'kay? WAIT. DID THAT COMMIE DO ANYTHING WHILE I WAS ZONE OUT? WHAT DID THAT HE DO TO YOU!" I stared freaking out! If he did anything to my 'lil bro…

"Haha… I'm sorry… We just wanted to see how much it would work… Haha!" Mattie chuckled again.

"Wait… What? Mattie, seriously, you okay?" Now I'm a bit scared… And I'll admit it!

"Heh… I'm so sorry, but I'm not your brother! Well, I'm sort of him… But not really… I'm the _other _Mattie." He smiled cheerfully at me.

_WAIT. Is this some sort of joke? HE- WHA- … XCVBJKLIUCOMMIESBCSFJIKJNBG!_ I hit my head multiple times on the wall trying to kill the shame.

"I guess you told him, huh..?" I did a double take and looked over my shoulder noticing that there were _two_ Matties and they were standing next to each other. Both were wearing the same exact thing. Both were 100% identical.

"Yeah, he didn't find out."

"It's not my fault that you two are IDENTICAL!" Ouch… I rubbed my head and noticed that I was bleeding pretty badly. I punched the wall, you know, cuz it's totally his fault for hurting me.

The two Matties laughed at me. Not completely the same laugh, so that's something good..!

"C'mon, 'bro'. Let's go get you some ice." Mattie #1 held his hand out for me and I accepted it.

When we walked into the house the first thing I noticed was that I was sitting on the couch. At first I completely forgot about the whole #1 #2 thing so I almost ran screaming toward Mattie saying that it was a ghost. But the hero always finds out!

But, this is the weird part! I was sitting next to that commie and quiet girl. WHATS UP WITH THAT! AND WE WERE TALKING. LIKE. WITHOUT STRANGLING EACHOTHER. ON THE SAME COUCH. AND. OH GOSH. DID I JUST… LAUGH? WITH THE COMMIE! THE GIRL ISN'T AS BAD. BUT THE COMMIE! I need to console myself one day…

I felt somebody pat my back and did (guess what?) ANOTHER DOUBLE TAKE! "Da, I agree. It feels very weird to watch us converse like that…" Wait… did he just… agree with me..? Did I even _tell _him about what I was thinking? FREAKIN' COMMIES.

Anyways… The two Matties came up to me and one of them handed me the makeshift icepack. I held it against my sore forehead wincing at the pain. I yawned and glanced at the clock. 11 freakin' P.M. How… Is this even physically possible? It must be because Iggy woke me up super early, right? THAT'S why I'm already tired…

"'Kay… Mattie… s… Can you do all the showbiz stuff? I'm gonna hit the sack..!" Not to mention my head hurt like hell. I think the two were telling me something… I dunno, I'm just tired like heck.

I trotted up to my room, not caring about what I was wearing, and plopped myself down on the bed. My oh, so comfy, bed. Soon darkness took over me and I was asleep.

_Still Alfred's POV_

I woke up in the morning and cracked my back, knuckles, etc. and… are those pancakes I smell? Maybe Mattie is just being nice to the new dudes, but his pancakes are freakin' KILLER. I raced over to the kitchen expecting to see him with a huge plate of pancakes and his awesome maple syrup just for m- us.

GUESS WHAT? THAT FREAKIN' COMMIE IS COOKING PANCAKES. My eyes widened in shock and realization. What if that wasn't the usual commie… Maybe he's the commie #2! Either way, a commie is a commie.

"Good morning." My eyes darted to the table. The quiet girl, I dunno if it was #1 or #2, was sitting there eating pancakes. I should try to remember her name so I can address her… wait! I NEED TO YELL AT THIS COMMIE FIRST!

"I see you're awake. You want some, da." I shivered when he put on his famous childlike-totally-creepy-smile.

"Uh… Sure..?" The girl was eating them, so it couldn't be poisonous, right? "But… are you, like, the normal commie? Or the other one?" Wouldn't want to yell at the wrong one, right? I grabbed a huge stack of pancakes and sat down at the table near the quiet girl… Kate..?

The commie chuckled at my comment and finished cooking the last pancake. "The normal one. You are not disappointed, da?" Ky… Ky… KYTE! Wait. IT'S THE NORMAL COMMIE!

"So… What about you?" I looked over at _Kyte _while finishing off my first pancake quickly. She stood up and put her dishes into the sink. "Normal…"

"Same here… Where is everybody else? Shouldn't Mattie be awake by now? DID YOU DO ANYTHING TO HIM!" My eyes were practically glued to the commie making sure that if he showed any sign of hurting Mattie I would know. But DAMN. He makes some good pancakes! I mean... It's not _that _good! I-I-I didn't just say that, right?

"I don't know. We should all go check on him, da." He put all of the cooking utensils in the sink. Kyte started walking toward the room with the commie.

"I guess so." I finished off my last pancake and quickly shoved it in the sink catching up to the other two.

When we got to Mattie's room I noticed that his door was open by just a crack. Shivers went down my spine when I realized that this was just like a scene in a horror movie! When we go inside… HIS DEAD BODY WILL BE THERE!

I quickly hid- no, allowed the commie to go first. The room looked completely normal, as if Mattie just went outside for a quick walk before any of us were up. Except the note on his pillow. I guess I wasn't the first one to notice it since Kytes perked up and said, "Well… There's a note. I guess that's some sort of clue."

The commie reached for the note before I could and started reading it out loud, "We have taken you're world's America. Don't worry; he is not the only one we have taken. We were trying to take the stronger countries and the more useful countries, but unfortunately Russia's door was locked. We will be taking over your world soon and starting anew. With pure hatred, your counterparts. Well, that was dumb, da. I guess even they didn't know the difference between you two." He looked over at me, but I was too angry to hear anything else that they were saying.

Those dudes took my little brother. Those dudes aren't just about to get away with it! I'm going to kill them and shred them limb by _limb_. "We're going to Germany's." I announced.

Russ- The commie gave me a confused look but Kytes looked at me like she understood exactly what I meant. Maybe we should get together and drink some coffee one day; so far she's the only person that isn't related to me that can understand me.

Anyways, we speed-walked to the airport and sat impatiently on the plane ride. Me more than the others due to the fact that I was sitting in the _middle _of the two. "This is a fun ride, da."

Kytes nodded slowly as I just 'hmph'ed and looked the other way. _Just wait, Mattie. Your Hero of a brother will come for you soon._

* * *

**Did you like it? Leave a review and tell me! Give me advice and stuff if you can! ANYWAYS! I shall update soon... *Yawn* goodnight...**_  
_

**oh! And if you have any suggestions or any stuff about typos or grammar mistakes *3:40-ish right now* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me! m'kay. good'day to you.**


End file.
